Bakers couple
by Daniizele
Summary: Ichigo ayuda a Orihime en su trabajo de medio tiempo, y descubrirá el motivo por el cual, el lugar de trabajo de la joven, siempre pasa abarrotado. [Ichihime] [One-shot]


_Ok, esto vino a mi mente, en la noche, pero como no tenía mi compu al alcance, no pude escribir en ese instante, así que esperé a que amaneciera para poner manos a la obra (estaba en casa de mi tía y tenía pereza para ir a traer mi compu hasta mi casa), por suerte no olvidé cada detalle de la trama (hay momentos en que mi memoria me sorprende). Disculpen por lo Ooc, pero espero que lo disfruten._

 _Disclaimer_ _:_ _El sensual Ichigo y la hermosa Orihime, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, a quien en estos momentos odio._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!—el nombrado, caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, y al escuchar su nombre, detuvo su andar. Giró en sus talones, y se percató de una joven que corría hacia él.

—No deberías correr por los pasillos, podrías lastimarte—una vez que llegó hasta donde él estaba, le dio un pequeño golpecito en su frente.

—Lo siento—se disculpó mientras se sonrojaba ante el tacto del joven—Kurosaki-kun, ¿Tienes libre después de clases?

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Veras, la chica que ayudaba en la panadería donde trabajo, se enfermó y no podrá ir a trabajar, y mi jefa comenzó a alterarse debido a que la panadería ha estado muy abarrotada estos días, así que le dije que encontraría un suplente, y bueno… yo pensé en ti—rió nerviosa—pero si no quieres no hay problema.

—Lo haré—dijo sorprendiendo a la ojigris—no tengo nada más que hacer… No te preocupes, te ayudaré.

— ¡Gracias!—se abalanzó hacia él.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo…tu eres mi novia—sus mejillas tomaron un intenso color rojo, aun no asimilaba el hecho de que él y Orihime tenían una relación, y habían casos en que se avergonzaba el decirlo abiertamente, después de todo no era como otros chicos de empalagosos que caminaban divulgando su amor.

Orihime también se sonrojó por la palabra etiquetada; ella siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él y aun siendo novios, esa costumbre de ella no se le quitaba, además por que llevaban muy poco tiempo de ser novios.

—Y-Ya que soy tu…tu novia, mi deber es enseñarte lo divertido que es trabajar en una panadería—se mostró emocionada de tan solo imaginar las cosas divertidas que haría con su compañero. Y después de fantasear por un rato, cayó en la realidad, y se percató que el recreo pronto estaría por acabar—Bueno tengo que irme, Tatsuki-chan y las chicas me están esperando—la joven salió corriendo velozmente.

— ¡Inoue, no corras!—gritó lo suficiente para que la joven lo escuchara.

— ¡Lo siento, pero si no lo hago no podré comer el almuerzo!—se escuchó a lo lejos, mientras que Ichigo sonreía al ver lo hiperactiva y despistada que era su novia.

…

Las clases habían llegado a su fin, por lo que ambos jóvenes se dirigían a su lugar de trabajo. Y tras varios minutos de recorrido, por fin habían llegado a su destino.

— ¡Orihime-chan!—la dueña del local los recibió en la entrada.

—Nagi-san, él es Kurosaki-kun, y nos ayudará el día de hoy.

—Buenas tardes—saludó el pelinaranja.

—Buenas tardes…Disculpa por causarte molestias y hacerte venir aquí, pero realmente necesitamos ayuda—dijo la mujer.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer en casa.

Luego de tan ameno recibimiento, ambos pelinaranjas fueron a guardar sus respectivas cosas al cuarto de empleados, y se pusieron sus uniformes de trabajo; el cual consistía en un delantal rosa pálido. Al principio Ichigo puso una cara de desagrado al ver que tenía que ponerse ese ridículo delantal, pero no le quedó de otra, ya que no tenían de otro color. Orihime terminó por enrollar las mangas de su camisa blanca, y luego sujetó su cabello, y en sima de este se colocó una bandana de seda, así haría más higiénico el trabajo.

—Kurosaki-kun, ¡demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!—dijo entusiasmada, a lo que Ichigo solo asintió.

Orihime atendía en la caja registradora, mientras que Ichigo estaba a cargo de ordenar los distintos panes en las vitrinas y se encargaba de colocarles el precio, algo difícil para él, ya que ni el nombre de los panes sabía.

Miró de reojo a Inoue; pero esta estaba atendiendo a los clientes, así que no podía pedirle ayuda, tampoco quería colocar los nombres al azar, no podía hacer mal su trabajo y hacer quedar mal a Orihime con su jefa.

—Kurosaki-kun ¿sucede algo?—la joven había terminado de atender a los clientes, y se percató que el pelinaranja observaba con determinación la cesta que contenía gran variedad de panes.

—Inoue… ¿Qué clase de pan es este?—preguntó mostrándole uno de los panes.

Orihime dio una pequeña carcajada al ver la cara que Ichigo tenía en ese momento, nunca lo había visto de esa manera por lo que le parecía gracioso.

—Ese es un Kashi-pan, por dentro son rellenados con mermelada o con crema suave de chocolate.

—Ya veo… ¿y este?—le mostró otro de los panes.

—Ese se llama Melón-pan, sabrás distinguirlo por su superficie crujiente, pero su interior es blando… También está el korone, que es relleno de crema de chocolate.

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver que su novia tenía gran conocimiento sobre los diferentes tipos de panes, aunque después de todo era normal, ya que trabajaba en una panadería.

—Disculpa por molestarte—se disculpó

—No te preocupes, si tienes otra duda puedes consultarme.

…

Después haber terminado de colocar los precios a los respectivos panes, Ichigo se encontraba barriendo la acera del local. Y estando afuera, se percató de algo que le llamó mucho la atención. De repente la panadería ya se encontraba abarrotada, ¿en qué momento había ocurrido?, si haces unos momentos solo habían como tres personas, y ahora habían más de veinte, y lo más curioso, era que solo eran hombres; jóvenes y adultos, los cuales solo agarraban el pan que tenían a la vista, y rápidamente se dirigían a pagarlo.

—Sorprendido ¿verdad?—la dueña del local se acercó a Ichigo—yo también estaba sorprendida cuando veía a todos estos clientes, y lo curioso, es que algunos de ellos vienen todos los días… Siempre me preguntaba el motivo por el cual venían a diario…Pero hubo un tiempo en el que dejaron de venir, si no me equivoco, fue durante la primera semana de mayo.

—En esa fecha fue cuando Inoue se enfermó gravemente, y debido a eso no pudo asistir al instituto.

—Kurosaki-kun, ahora sabes la razón del por qué todos ellos vienen a mi panadería ¿verdad?

—Vienen para ver a Inoue—dijo con celos, viendo a todos los hombres que hacían fila, esperando ser atendidos por la joven.

…

—Gracias por su compra—Orihime despedía a los clientes con una hermosa sonrisa.

En esos momentos Orihime atendía al siguiente de la fila, un hombre que aparentaba los cuarenta años, un poco desarreglado y con signos de barba en su rostro.

—Serian 300 yenes—dijo Orihime al sumar en la caja registradora.

—Realmente eres una jovencita muy hermosa—el hombre no dejaba de observar con ojos libidinosos a la pelinaranja, algo que la hacía sentir muy incómoda— ¿Tienes novio, Orihime-chan?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo tiene! Yo soy su novio—Ichigo rodeó por el hombro a Orihime y la atrajo hacia él, cosa que sonrojó a la joven y que hizo enfadar al hombre.

—No te creo—el hombre comenzaba a alterarse ante la noticia.

Ichigo vio el comportamiento del hombre y sabía que no era nada bueno.

—Inoue—pronunció su nombre. La pelinaranja dirigió su vista al más alto y fue sorprendida por un tierno beso. En ese instante, Kurosaki le lanzó una mirada intimidante al hombre, logrando intimidarlo, lo suficiente para que se marchara y que para que no deseara volver más por el lugar.

…

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Kurosaki-kun—dijo la dueña de la panadería.

—No tiene de que agradecer—respondió.

—Quiero darte un consejo si me lo permites… Orihime-chan es una joven hermosa, y hay muchos chicos que lo notan y estarán dispuesto a acercarse a ella, así que, sigue demostrándoles quien es el que tiene su corazón—Ichigo asintió ante el comentario de la mujer, y sabía perfectamente de la belleza de su novia, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a espantar a cuanto pervertido se le acercaba a la joven.

…

—Hoy me divertí mucho en la panadería—Orihime e Ichigo habían terminado su trabajo, y ahora se dirigían juntos a casa.

—Yo también, aunque llegué a la conclusión de que la panadería no es lo mío—rio el pelinaranja.

—Nagi-san me dio estos Sakura'an-pan, puede que a tus hermanas les guste—le entregó una pequeña bolsa llena de panes.

—Gracias.

Como todo caballero, Ichigo llevó a Orihime hasta su casa, era normal, después de todo ella era su novia, no podía dejar que caminara sola por la calle de noche, no después de ver como la joven era acosada, y lo que más le preocupaba, era que actuaba de manera despistada, pero por suerte él estaba para protegerla.

—Buenas noches, Kurosaki-kun—la pelinaranja se paró de puntitas, y le depositó en los labios un tierno beso. Ichigo correspondió el beso y lo hizo más intenso, sujetando a Orihime por la cintura.

—Buenas noches—dijo una vez que se separaron.

Y después de asegurarse de que su novia había entrado a su respectivo apartamento, Ichigo se marchó a su casa, pensando en las sonrisas que sus hermanas pondrían cuando vieran el regalo que les llevaba.

* * *

 _ **Si, sé que es demasiado Oc, pero me gustó ver a Ichigo actuando de esa manera, apoco no se les hace demasiado tierno… Pero espero que les haya gustado, así seguir escribiendo más sobre ellos.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré compartiendo información sobre mis próximos fanfic's, también tendremos la oportunidad de conocernos y de compartir anécdotas.**_


End file.
